lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Wood
Phantom Wood, 'also known as ''End Times Wood, is a wood type in Lumber Tycoon 2 added during the End Times Update. The only homeowner of this wood is the End Times Biome. This wood type is classified as currently the most expensive in-game wood type, selling for $442 money per unit. If a large whole tree is sold in plank form, it is possible to receive around $400k money. The log and the plank are not cuttable without the End Times Axe. Chop Saws don't work on the wood as well. That makes Phantom Wood the only type of wood which requires a specific axe to cut. The exterior of Phantom Wood is composed of a dull, sandy white material, maintaining a generally thick width throughout the majority of the tree. The leaves of Phantom Wood are made of the "Neon" ROBLOX material, glowing a bright shade of cyan, similar to that of the Cyan Neon Wire. The leaves are notably small, only maintaining a width slightly larger to the branches that they sit upon. Once cut, the player will see that the interior of Phantom Wood is made up of a light blue "Foil" ROBLOX material, which, respectively, they planks share the same composition. Since of it's unique inside, it makes the fourth type of wood that does not have the normal plank texture. There is not noticeable heaviness to this wood type (and it is considerably light when transported away from it's growing soil.) Upon overview of the tree, it is agreeable that it is quite large supporting a vast array of leaves and intertwining branches if you find a large variant. If you are unlucky you can find yourself stuck with a smaller tree. Recent studies also indicate that Phantom Wood grows extraordinarily fast during its primary growth stages if it is not generated on server startup. During its lifetime as it grows, the leaves do not appear to change size, in contrast to other species such as Cherry Wood. In order to harvest this wood type, the player must purchase (or confirm ownership of) a Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. Once owned, the player must take this item to the Bridge Toll Booth located in the Main Biome and Safari biome also known as the toll booth which Seranok and Merely operates. After navigating here, the player must insert the unboxed Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye into the communication hole located in the front, slanted glass panel. However, the eye must be perfectly balanced in this hole, or the process will not work. After the player has successfully balanced the eyeball in the slot, they must then pay to lower the bridge. ''The bridge will remain lowered for the duration that the user has paid to lower it for. '' The eyeball will be consumed once the player pays, and this action cannot be undone. Once the player has paid for their desired lower time, they must quickly drive (or walk onto) the elevating bridge platform, as, unlike a normal bridge lowering, it will drop downwards cutting through the water below, dig a hole through a layer of sand, and burst through a layer of rock into an open, dark chasm. The bridge will halt when it connects with a rusted, pebbled pathway that smoothly connects into a slate material path that branches out in two directions. The player must proceed forward along the slate path until they reach a left-turning bend. Soon after right bend, a pebbled patch of soil can be found. This patch of soil is the spot where Phantom Wood grows, usually holding one tree (no reports of multiple trees at once have been reported). The only axe capable of cutting this tree currently is the End Times Axe. Please remember that attempting to cut an entire tree off might send it into the void. Once the player has cut their desired amount of wood, they must return to the bridge platform and wait until the bridge is designated to raise it. Once raised back to the surface, they player cannot go back down into the chasm unless they allow the consumption of another Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. ''Using a private server to get this wood is highly recommended.' Note: To players who are new and inexperienced, don't ever place the wood directly on the bridge because it might end up falling down into the Abyss. Instead, put it on a truck that is on the bridge. Category:End Times Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Rare wood Category:Wood